


Две минуты

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017





	

— У вас есть примерно две минуты, чтобы позвонить родным и близким, — закончил пилот в громовой тишине за надсадным воем турбин.

Ойкава повертел в руках телефон, открыл список контактов.

Пассажиры сидели в каком-то ступоре. По щеке одной из проводниц катились редкие, крупные слезы, которые она даже не пыталась вытирать, ее коллеги, бледные от осознания близкой смерти, жалко улыбались.

Все стало понятно еще когда самолет резко тряхнуло в воздухе, а перед лицами пассажиров заплясали кислородные маски. Почти сразу раздался негромкий хлопок, и иллюминаторы по левому борту затянуло дымом от крыла.

Сколько бы лет и событий ни прошло, а первый рефлекс у Ойкавы был сообщить Иваизуми. Ойкава не завидовал ему: проснуться среди ночи от писка короткого «Мы падаем. Прости. Скажи моим, что я их люблю». Или еще хуже — не проснуться и обнаружить сообщение утром под встревоженную скороговорку новостей о крушении. И это было вероятнее — иначе Иваизуми уже звонил бы в ответ. У него будет кошмарное утро, и Ойкаве было жаль, что он навесил на лучшего друга такое тягостное бремя, но больше никому он не доверил бы своих родителей в такой момент. Даже брату, который все равно был слишком далеко. По-настоящему Ойкава жалел только о том, что для самого Иваизуми он никак не смягчил этого известия. Вот только как сказать о таком, чтобы не причинить лишней боли остававшимся жить, Ойкава не знал — и времени придумать не было.

Часы на мобильном безжалостно отсчитывали секунду за секундой, пока Ойкава размышлял. Рядом девушка трясущимися пальцами набирала смс, через сиденье мужчина истово молился, сложив руки.

Ойкава никак не мог решиться.

Он знал, кому еще надо позвонить и проститься — непременно лично, пока возможность есть. Но в голову лезли только дурацкие мысли про режим отдыха, который нельзя нарушать, и что завтра игра, перед ней тем более нужно выспаться…

Ойкава сухо, надрывно рассмеялся и нажал на второе имя в списке избранного.

За иллюминатором свистел воздух. Падавший самолет набирал скорость, и уже не ревели уцелевшие турбины с правой стороны. А самым страшным из ощущений было ощущение свободного падения, как бывает при движении плохого лифта. Но если в лифте екнет где-то под желудком и отпустит, то сейчас ощущение не кончалось.

Скучные гудки растягивались в ухе, как плохая жвачка.

— Алло, — раздался хрипловатый со сна голос, и у Ойкавы защемило в груди. Ну зачем было звонить, отправил бы сообщение, не отягощал его воспоминаниями.

— А помнишь, как мы ругались в старшей школе? — выпалил Ойкава, судорожно стиснув в руке телефон. Второй он отмахивался от маски, норовившей ударить по глазам.

Кислородные маски почти никто в салоне не надевал, проводники даже не пытались на этом настаивать. Никто не верил, что они спасутся. И все вокруг звонили, будто, поднеся трубку к уху, Ойкава запустил цепную реакцию.

— Ты ругался, — поправил его Ушивака совершенно проснувшимся голосом и остро, жестко, с горькой обреченностью сказал: — Ты звонишь из самолета.

— Прости, что разбудил, Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава осознал, что улыбается сквозь слезы — а он и не заметил, когда ресницы потяжелели от соленых капель. — Но… вот.

— Ойкава…

Самолет жестоко затрясло, снова взревели турбины — натужно, перекрывая любые звуки. Проводники что-то закричали, замахали руками перед лицами, а Ойкава выронил телефон на очередном толчке. Кажется, от пассажиров требовали все-таки надеть маски и держаться покрепче, но это Ойкава понял лишь краем сознания: тело само свернулось между креслами в защитную позу, которая никого не могла спасти. Где-то под ногами телефон, наверное, надрывался голосом Ушиваки. Он не мог бросить трубку — Ойкава знал и уже жалел, что позвонил. Теперь последним, что услышит Ушивака, будет грохот взрыва и оптимистичное «Абонент недоступен, пожалуйста, перезвоните позже».

Надо было все-таки отправить смс. Теперь Ушивака наверняка возненавидит эту фразу — и каждый раз, звоня кому-то вне зоны доступа, будет вспоминать. Ойкава ведь всего лишь хотел попрощаться, а не отравлять ему такой памятью всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но изменить ничего уже было нельзя.


End file.
